Nexus prelude: Zero
by neogoki
Summary: my idea of what happened to Lelouch after R2, made the prolog confusing but it's just the introduction M-rated just to be safe
1. Prolog

Nexus prelude: Zero

Long ago

A tunnel made of light and colors, chaotic without systems or order, but feeling natural.

Darkness, uniform, clean and clam.

Then again the light, the Darkness, the Light, it went on forever or was it just a Heartbeat?

Till the voice came, he answered and they made an agreement.

Now

He awakens, confused for a couple of seconds before he realizes.

"That dream again. I see."

His name is Zero, a RESTORED and officer in the NEXUS mercenary organization. He just dreamed of his rebirth as a RESTORED.

Summoning RESTORED is one of the secret arts in the NEXUS, making a pact with a death or dying soul, it is granted a new body in the real world. Zero made that pact about 500 years ago, with the Leader of NEXUS Shira Incatem AKA Melchia.

Zero notices that he fell asleep on his desk fully dressed including his mask, again. RESTORED don't need much sleep, it varies but most of them sleep only once in a week or even less. He never pays attention to his needs when he works.

Thinking of his dream, Zeros thoughts drift into the past, he was summoned in dire times, NEXUS was freshly founded and small, not even 20 man, formed to protect the planet Oreleus from the aftermath of the Hak'tal-War.

The founding Members were survivors of that war and each one strong enough to be called "Superhuman", but their small number was fatal. The refugees on the Planet were eager to protect their new Home, but lacked power.

So the Leader risked a gamble, using his knowledge of ancient Magic he created the Spell to recreate strong beings, some called Heroes others Killers, many unknown to this part of the universe. The summoned were not only Warriors for the Frontline, but also instructors for the refugees or, like Zero, Generals to use the little power present to win.

The personality of the "Beings" summoned as RESTORED often differed from their recorded history, since the Spell created them from their original soul, not from the legends that might changed over time.

Zero is a particular interesting case.

He walks into his bathroom, stops in front of the Mirror. Then he slowly takes of his mask.

There is no face to be revealed, under Zero's mask is no flesh, he is made of a bizarre network of purple, blue and pink Energy. That is not normal for RESTORED, they are reborn with bodies looking identical to their original. Zero is different. He has no original Body under his uniform and no Memories of who he was before putting on his mask.

It's been theorized that several individuals used the Zero-identity and the summoned Zero represents the created identity itself. Other claim the spell used on Zero was incomplete and left his secret identity behind.

No matter what really happened, Zero still was one of the greatest assets for NEXUS, possessing a genius-level intellect, and being capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. After establishing a firm defense on Oreleus and the surrounding territory, NEXUS began to raise its funds and reputation through work as mercenaries. During this time, the Strategists of NEXUS, including Zero, founded the Central Strategic Division (CSD), a unit with the goal of providing highly skilled team leaders and advisors for the other branches of NEXUS, greatly increasing the success and survival rates for small teams.

His RESTORED-Body posses the potential for unlimited grow, even at the basic level, granting strength, speed and endurance far above Human limits, Zero trained till he could lift 10 metric tons with ease.

RESTORED also retrain the special abilities they had in their original life.

In Zero's case this was his skill with mechs, firearms and something he named "the power of absolute obedience", but because of his incomplete form, this power was instable and rarely used. Later Zero learned that this power comes from the collective subconsciousness of sentient species, through exploring his own he gained additional powers from this source. His original power remains instable.

The success in increasing his abilities thought inconvenient means motivated Zero to try other possibilities, with mixed results.

He also is one of the best Chess-Players in the NEXUS.

He shakes his Head and forces himself back into the present.

His "Birth dream" as he calls it, is a sign of inner unrest, caused by his desire to learn his own "truth". And since searching in Libraries or Data networks hasn't produced any result, he has only one way to fight this unrest.

"Communicator, Com-Link to General Forte, Code K17."

"Acknowledged, initiate Com-Link. Com-Link opens."

"Yes?" NEXUS second-in-command never wasted time for formalities.

"Sir. Zero here."

"I know."

"… I request to be deployed in a far out-mission."

"That time again, I see. Request Acknowledged, you will receive instructions within 2 hours."

"Roger. Thanks."

"… good luck soldier, hope you finally find it."

The general cut the connection before Zero could reply, Forte was usually devoid of any emotion while working and showed rarely any when not working.

The "good luck" surprised Zero. And it made him smile.

"There are still things to discover."

43 Minutes later came an order to join the Crew of the MLC Toolbox o their long-term-mission.

And Zero once again set out, seeking for his lost memories among the stars.


	2. Set Sails

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Full Metal Panic, NGE or any of the characters of any series.

Chapter 1: Set Sails

Space Sector B-841

Eight days after the RESTORED(*1) Zero received his deployment order.

The _MLC Toolbox, Nimbostratus-Class_

A heavy modified NEXUS Nimbus-Class Carrier, redesigned to operate with a minimal crew. The Nimbostratus-Class needs only a crew of three to be operated.

The living quarters, originally planned for a crew of 280, were refitted for a crew of 50, including the Pilots, Mechanics and others.

The Troop quarters have been replaced with a state-of-the-art workshop, for building, repairing and modifying Mechs, and a laboratory for Alloy and Weapon development.

The standard Mech-Hold was replaced with a Variable-Type-Hold to store Mechs and small Crafts of all sizes up to 50 meter.

The primary Weapon-System has been adapted to the other Changes, since less energy is needed for Life-Support, the eight Mark VI Graviton-Cannons have been upgraded to Mark VIII and two MANE-Systems were added (Maximum Accuracy Neutron Emitter).

The secondary Weapons, six Calvus-Type Torpedo-Launchers, have been rewired to the new system but not further modified.

The Positron Shield was replaced with a Modular multilayer Shield-array, so Mechs and Fighters can deploy/retreat even under heavy fire.

I put the handbook down and gazed out of the cargo ship's window, docked to the Malai-Space station, the prototype for the Nimbostratus-Class, the Toolbox came just into my field of Vision.

Length: 450 meter, height: 42 meter. Roughly formed like an egg, looking rather harmless.

Looks can deceive. The outer Weapons alone make this ship dangerous, but its content is plain deadly. Special Unit RDT-0X, an elite Team of pilots and mechanics, creating the next generation of mechs and fighters for the NEXUS. They also test them in difficult environment and real battle.

Not even a month ago some wannabe pirates wanted to claim the Toolbox, bringing a destroyer, 3 corvettes, 12 Heavy Fighters, 8 Bomber and 16 Interceptor-type Fighter.

They lasted 19 minutes.

Against the Toolbox and three mechs. Not tested, fresh from the workshop mechs, by the way.

Even I was impressed.

My cargo ship gently docked to the space station, time to go.

"Sir? Were here, gangway is connected, you can board."

"Thank you Pilot."

Over 500 years of experience made me patient. I could wait months for right moment to strike. But taking off into Space always made me feel like a cadet on his first mission. The Galaxy, the endless Universe, the even greater Multiverse, countless adventures waiting for someone, riddles from ancient times and maybe the answers to my questions. Keeping my excitement under control and my dignity intact was always the hard part.

Stepping out of the cargo ship into the Station and getting closer to my current goal helped. I left the transfer of my luggage to the crew and went into the station. I had an appointment to keep.

_Later_

Malai-Space station, not exactly a famous place, moderate amount of visitors, average crime-rates. There are two things that made the Station interesting for me.

One, it's my current starting point to a corner of the Galaxy I never visited.

Two, it has several rugallian restaurants, coffee bars and cooks. The latter creates pieces of art in their kitchens, which rank extremely high among my favorites. And my current appointment shared this opinion.

In a coffee bar on level 15 I found him. Shinji Ikari, 23, became a Lieutenant in record time and got this first command even faster. He is not only a good soldier and great pilot, but also a marvelous scientist. This earned him the Command of the RDT and the Toolbox.

He requested to talk with me before I board his ship.

"Long time no see Shinji."

"Not since my CSD-course, good to see you sir."

He was for six months under my wing, learned all I could teach him without a real war, others would have needed six years. Have to admit, I grew found of him.

"Save the 'sir' for the protocol, my best student in over a century doesn't have to be so formal."

"Roger that… Zero?"

"That's better."

"I know you, better than the most, but my crew is confused. They want to know why you, top level brass, are transferred to us."

"I believe you know why."

"I think I know, but I haven't told them. Not without your permission."

"I see." Shinji has always been loyal to a fault. "It's okay, I'll tell them."

Time to meet with his crew, some of the finest of the current generation.

******************************

"Are you out of your mind?"

This wasn't the welcome I expected.

"A general leaves his post, takes over the command of a experiment new unit, which still isn't sure to exist after the next year, because he needs a soul-search-trip?!!"

The one yelling at me is Shinji's second-in-command, Kaname Chidori. I just meet the whole team and explained my reasons for joining the Crew of the Toolbox. It's seems she misunderstood some parts.

"AND what's with the cargo ship? Rumor is, we have to reduce the Protodermis we have board to two tanks? As if we couldn't defend it!"

Time to stop her before see yells me into pieces.

"True, that is the rumor our Intelligence is spreading, after all the latest attacks on the Toolbox where motivated by greed and the ten tanks of energized Protodermis here on board would cover the costs of several destroyer-class ships."

"I know but… wait a rumor the Intelligence is spreading?"

She is finally was really listening.

"Yes, the cargo ship will take the tanks currently on board, while secretly transfer 15 new tanks to the Toolbox. Your performance during the last 12 months was outstanding, if you can keep up the good work you have nothing to worry about. And I won't take command of you. I just join the unit as an advisor. You can think of me as an additional resource."

"And you old post?"

"I have trained my replacements and successors for a very long time, even if I don't return to Oreleus, NEXUS won't suffer any loss."

"I see."

I saw something too. Chidori's brain was already calculating what she could do with all that fresh energized Protodermis.

"Well, I guess I spoke too soon." Now she turned shy, feeling foolish.

The rest of the crew kept silent, since all important points where cleared, thanks to Chidori.

About Kaname Chidori, my first impression matches her file, a strong, intelligent woman with a temper to match her brainpower, the classic alpha-female. And she wasn't intimidated by my rank, I already like her.

She is a scientist, engineer and leader, all in one.

Ah right, the pilots in the RDT are partnered with a personal mechanic. This system has proven itself in the past, creating a far better cooperation between the maintenance crew and the pilots. The Crew, as I already mentioned, they are some of the best.

Shinji Ikari, the file about his life before he joined NEXUS is classified. But it's known that he, during his childhood, met the Melchia. An event that could change the ways of Kings and Generals, what it did to Shinji is not told. But I believe that much of his current self was formed back then. I might risk repeating myself, but today he is one of the best Pilots and Mechanics I ever met (and that means something). He also learned tactics from me, making him a capable team-leader.

His Partner is Ginka Fujima, a female-type Nanoide(*2). Literary born for this job. She lacked social skills and still has problems expressing her emotions, but Shinji has often helped her. They spent much of their free time together, rumour is they are lovers.

"It is never wise to take the Command lightly." Sousuke uses the silence and tries to disarm the Situation.

Sosuke Sagara, a mech-pilot and mercenary since age 10, trained as an assassin by the KGB even before that. First-rate Reflexes, peak-condition body and he could take apart his Bot and put it back together blindfolded. Heck, he would start the World Wars 3-6 if you give the Order (and probably win them).On the other hand, his long-term lack of a civil life made him somewhat eccentric, he is 24/7 in a Soldier-Mode and never unarmed.

Chidori Kaname is his partner, girlfriend and tamer of his antics, the last usually with physical measures. I already got a taste of her temper, heard her brain is as sharp as the tongue.

Her glare is worse; it makes Sousuke shivering with an expression of pure fear.

My conclusion: even if I don't find my identity, I will have fun.

End of Chapter 1

Notes:

(*1)

_RESTORED: _

_B__ased on the Servants from Fate/Stay-Night, Spirits summoned from the "Throne of Heroes" outside the normal space-time continuum. RESTORED have a core, capable of collecting enough energy to sustain them, this makes them independent of a Magus/Master. They also keep all off their original abilities, memories and skills._

_It's possible for RESTORED to gain new abilities, normal like sword-skills or a PhD through learning__ and training. Extraordinary powers through reforming their bodies or absorbing enough energy. The later leads, if the absorbed energy extends the capacity of the RESTORED, to self-destruction._

(*2)

Nanoide:

_Countless nanobots, microscopic robots, connected to one human-sized entity. Nanoides have extremely high intelligence, a perfect memory and are able to interact with computers on a digital level. They also can shift shape__ by controlling their nanobots or remodel solid matter (like stone or ice) into metal and by extension tools, more experienced Nanoides can create more complex devices. Also capable of infinite Upgrading/Adaption._


End file.
